It can only go up from here
by Jjjaffacake999
Summary: Hermione is on her last year of Hogwarts and the people around her are acting strange with so much drama to unfold will the know it all bookworm ever find time to study for newts?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people its JJ Jaffa cake here and this is my first fanfiction ever so it will NOW be good at all still though read it you might enjoy it. I may be bad at writing but I think that over time I will get better fingers - crossed. OK so here it is I hope you like it**

''Hey hermy can you meet me in the 3rd floor common room at 10 tonight we need to talk ok'' Ron said giving me a quick peck on the cheek before running down the hallway to go to divination which was on the other side of the castle. I chuckled softy and continued watching him until he was out of sight.

''So your're blushing and looking at weasel in a sickly lovesick expression so i'm guessing your puppy just died'' I heard a familiar teasing voice say from behind me ''Draco, how did you know,?'' I asked pouring sarcasm into my voice ''ah but I am a malfoy know everything'' he replied mysteriously a with a smirk on his face.

''but seriously what happened I need to know everything'' he asked eyes wide and bouncing on the balls of his feet. ''if you must know Ron told me to meet him in the 3rd floor corridor at 10'' I answered proud that my boyfriend made plans. ''whoa slow down, did you say at 10? we'll be patrolling tonight'' he said ''what? oh no Draco would you cover for me it'll only take a few minutes at most, please'' I begged.

''well, no, maybe, yes but only because your my friend'' he said at last ''oh thank you Draco so much'' relief filling up where the dread at standing up a date with Ron - when we hadn't talked about anything else except for homework - had just been.

''your lying to me though, the way you'll be dressed tonight you'll need more than a couple of minutes'' he said in what he thought was a seductive tone it was but I would never admit it to him. I sighed and looked at my watch ''oh no come on we'll be late for arithmacy'' I said grabbing hold of Draco silk school robes anddragging him down the corridor to class while he laughed behind me.

 **OK so that was my first chapter I am so sorry that it was so short but my next one will be a bit longer, you see I have already written out around 14 chapters its just finding time to upload them and proofread them. Time I do not have.**

 **So until next time have a good life and REVIEW please I would highly appreciate it if you did you know me being 12 and all oh and I have really low self esteem so please review. DON'T sugarcoat it please. BBBBBYYEEEE. Until next time**


	2. The Date

**OK SO THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP I AM GOING INTO SECONDARY SCHOOL SO... WELL YA, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

 **'** 'so what do you think?'' I asked Draco pulling out my favourite red jumper that my grandma had knitted for me a couple years back - it was in perfect condition save for a few holes- and a tracksuit with a white stripe down the side.

''No,no,no and no you have the worst taste in fashion'' Draco sighed ''well if your so good at this why don't you pick out an outfit'' I challenged

No sooner were the words out of my mouth when Draco had transfigured all the clothes in my wardrobe. ''Wha, wh, why did you do that?'' I yelled. Draco said nothing he just handed me a red tank top with gold lining, some skinny jeans and red converse ''you can wear that or this'' he said handing me a red sweater, a denim skirt and some black flats ''or you can wear this'' he said and handed me a red dress with matching wedges ''I picked all red because your a Gryffindor ya know,so which one?'' He asked.

I stared at him dumbfounded and blindly took the dress and wedges and went into my en suite to get changed. I came out a few minutes later in the dress, it actually looked good on me it came up to mid-thigh and it flaunted my curves and made me look sexy but in an innocent way not a slutty way.

The wedges were amazing they fit perfectly and were so easy to walk around in. I walked out to where Draco was lounging on my bed ''so what do you think?'' I asked him ''I don't know yet why don't you give me little show'' he teased I strutted to one end of the room to the other swaying my hips as I walked and gave a twirl at the end Draco applauded and wolf whistled.

''Wow you look good I wonder why'' he said a smirk on his face ''ok, ok thank you for picking out this outfit now lets grab our robes and go'' I ordered shoving my robes on top of my dress so if I met any teachers they wouldn't see what I was wearing.

I went out of my room and into the common room which me and Draco shared as we were heads, I yanked the portrait door open and started jogging down the hallway Draco following behind. Before long I was lagging behind, Draco's quidditch training had given him extra stamina. ''come on keep up'' he teased and ran on. Eventually we reached the 3rd floor corridor.

''We have have a secret room so feel free to patrol the corridor you won't bother us and you wont see us doing anything either'' I told him in my best seductive tone. I laughed as I saw Draco blanch. I walked down the corridor and opened the door .

I saw Ron in the middle of the room looking out the window with an unusual expression it was hard and cold not like Ron at all in fact it reminded me of vic- but I forgot who it reminded me of because one minute I was in the doorway and the next I was beside him kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss in a sort of frenzied kind of passion. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss but he pulled away looked at me sadly and said ''i cant do this any more Hermione I don't like you the way you like me, we have to break up''

 **OH RON HOW DARE YOU BUT DO NOT WORRY EVERYTHING MIGHT BE OK, EVENTUALLY. SO I JUST WANTED TO ASK DID ANY PF YE NOTICE THE FORESHADOWING IN THE STORY? THERE'S TWO PIECES PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DID. OK SO THANKS FOR READING AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER**


End file.
